Jack's Secret
by katsu uchiha
Summary: Jack has a secret he thought no one knew until he finds a note from someone threatening to tell the one person who he doesn't want to know his secret. He must either meet with their demands or risk his secret being exposed. Which will Jack choose? Could certain events that unfold change his mind about the secret he's keeping or just keep him more firm and set on keeping it secret?


**A/N: I know I haven't updated anything in like forever, sorry about that. Life has been keeping me busy and other things. Anyways I came up this idea one day and decided to write about. Thinking that the topic at hand, would be quite interesting. Sorry if this isn't up to par with my usual work. I haven't felt real creative with words while writing this. But if you find nothing wrong with it, then, that's fine too! I hope you enjoy it anyways! Please make sure to review as well. Okay! On with the chapter!**

* * *

Jack had just come back to Poppo Time Garage after been out that day.

He trudged up the steps into the kitchen/living room area. Ready to sit his bottom down after helping out Carly with one of her stories she was chasing. Beating up a group of thugs stealing duel runner parts sure took a lot of one person. But in the end, she got her "scoop" as she liked to call it.

The group got taken away by Trudge after a phone call to him earlier about where they were trailing them. Trudge guaranteed the gang would be brought to justice and serving time hopefully as they so deserved.

With that done, Jack made sure Carly got home safely.

When they were finally standing outside her door, there was silence with one another; unsure what to say until Carly broke it.

"Well. Thanks for everything today Jack! You really saved my butt! Now I can get this story to my editor before the deadline. Hopefully he won't yell at me this time when he sees what an awesome story I wrote. Thanks! I really do appreciate it Jack."

Jack rubbed the back of his head with his hand, looking off to the side hesitantly. "Yeah…well…um…"

Carly raised an eyebrow and titled her head to the side. "Jack? Is there something wrong? It looks like there is something you need to say."

"Er…no…its…" He looked at her. Her face looking at him puzzled. Jack leaned down a bit closer to her as he tried speak. "I…really…"

Carly's face into one of fear and surprise. Jack's eyes widened as he stopped leaning closer to her when he caught her expression. He backed off and turned away.

"Its nothing." He said and cleared his throat. "Well anyways…" Looking over his shoulder at her. "…you probably could have caught the story yourself." Jack walked away, down the hallway. The glasses wearing reporter girl looking after him totally confused.

"Jack."

"I was just there to bring justice to a bunch of thieves doing the wrong thing. That was all. See you later Carly." With that, he turned the corner and was out of sight.

"Bye Jack."

Carly lowered her head and stood there a moment in thought before opening her door and going inside to her apartment. Closing and locking the door behind her.

A blonde duelist leaning against the wall around the corner from the girl's apartment before continuing on his way out of the building a minute later.

Outside, her mounted his runner and put on his helmet before revving the engine and taking off.

_Why was he so stubborn? He couldn't convey his feelings to the girl he loved the most? He was so close to telling her that he…_

…_but then seeing the look of shock in her eyes stopped him. Making him back off and to put some distance between them again as he left the building._

_His pride had stopped him once again and seeing that he was making her afraid by his actions. Well, what would it be like if they were together and all his actions scared her? But then, would they ever be together? At the rate things were going, nothing would change between the two of them. They would just be friends…never more than that._

The arrogant duelist knew he had to take it upon himself to say those words again as it was all his fault that they were where they were at right now in their relationship with one another. Friends. When they could have been so much more, but he messed up and now had to deal with the consequences of his actions. Which he had to accept and felt it was better off that she never know what happened back then at that time.

He was set on creating distance between them and treating her unkindly at times. All so it would be like nothing had changed between them and also to keep her far from him. So there would no chance of her getting close and trying to open up old wounds even though she wouldn't know it.

But even though Jack felt like he made the right choice with that decision, it wasn't easy.

Having to hide that part of himself was hard and it hurt, like an arrow that had torn through his heart. But he knew it was for the better, he was doing her a favour and for himself too, right? If only it were that simple.

He could only long for her at a distance and see every quirk and part of her shine brightly. Everything he liked about her, he saw it whenever he was with her.

Wanting to tell her how she shined such a beacon of light in his life and helped him as much as she did. That he was indebted to her and could only think of the repayment as them being together. But alas, that was not the case because this was as close as he could get to her. Jack had made a difficult choice, there was no going back, he had to deal with the results of what he brought in exchange being considerate of her. Her well being well at heart for him and thus part of what led to the decision.

Now, he wanted to just throw his arms around her, wrapping her up his own embrace and telling her those three words that he said back then. But he couldn't do it.

It took so much effort and courage to say it the first time, pretty much baring his very soul to her. Opening his heart open wide, making him totally vulnerable in that moment. At risk to being taken down and being used against his friends or the ones close to him.

How he felt about her, was a weakness to Jack. Knowing he could be threatened with it should anyone know about it. He knew he would intermediately take whomever down that knew about it. Make them think twice about crossing Jack Atlas, and messing with him.

Its true, he considered it a weakness but the feelings were so strong that he could hardly contain it at times. How could a weakness be so strong? Isn't a weakness supposed to be well, not strong at all?

Pondering these thoughts and more as he made it into Poppo Time Garage. Parking his runner and shutting off the engine.

Taking off his helmet and shaking his hair in an attempt to rid if of the sweat from wearing it.

Looking around, he saw both his buddies duel runners gone from the garage. So Jack was quick to assume they were out and could be back anytime.

He hoped to get a little bit of time to himself before they came home.

The thoughts were just racing through his head as more and more joined in. Not being able to make sense of it all at once, he needed to sit down and figure it all out.

Jack trampled up the stairs, all the way to the top to the living room/kitchen area.

Walking past a small table used for eating on his way to the couch when he noticed a folded up note, propped up on the table; bearing his name on it.

Pausing for a moment before turning around and picking up the note, he opened it up and read its contents.

_Jack_

_I know your secret and will tell the person you don't want to know the secret should you not comply with my demands. Meet me in the alley by the coffee shop in east Neo Domino City. I will be waiting there for you, don't keep me waiting._

_-Unknown_

_P.S. Come alone and make sure you aren't followed. I mean it!_

Jack crumbled up the note in his hand, now he was angry!

Jack thinking, _No one! And I mean no one threatens Jack Atlas. I will get this matter settled as quickly as possible._

He leap over the railing onto the bottom floor of the garage. Quickly going through the motions to get his D-Wheel started up, helmet on and turned around as jet out of there in rush.

On the highway, headed for his destination. Jack had a look of seriousness and angry fury.

Whomever it was, was going to get it! And what secret were they talking about? One he didn't want certain other person knowing? Could it be his special feelings for…

No he wasn't going to think about that! He was going to get this straightened out as quick as a flash. And make sure they knew who they were dealing with!

_Unknown, no matter who you are. No one and I mean no one, other than him will ever have knowledge of his secret. __**No one, at all! **__He would personally see to that! __**For sure!**_

* * *

**A/N: Ok so things are starting to get interesting aren't they? Who could the culprit who knows "Jack's secret" possibly be? Let me know by reviewing and letting me know what you thought about this chapter. I would really appreciate some feedback on this. That's all for now! Chao!**

**~katsu uchiha**


End file.
